


cool sea turtle beats to relax / rehabilitate to

by frootlups



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Eraqus bashing, Gen, M/M, ava is nonbinary even when they are a turtle, but what else is fanfic for honestly, easily confused gang, i was gonna do cute chat nicknames but my memory is too shit for that, keykids as found family, the foretellers are all sea turtles fuck it, they work at a sea turtle hospital :-), this is so self indulgent. and is abt my own personal niche experiences n interests., yes its a chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frootlups/pseuds/frootlups
Summary: [ventus] HE’S THE SIZE OF A DINNER TABLE I HATE IT???[litzy] ya[litzy] they found him in a nuclear coolant canal in jersey[ventus] what the fuck…………..orventus' first day (and a bit) as an employee of Daybreak Town Sea Turtle Rescue and Rehabilitation Hospital go uh, pretty okay, all things considered.
Relationships: Brain & Ephemer & Lauriam & Skuld & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Brain & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Brain/Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts), Elrena/Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts), Ephemer & Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts), Ephemer & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Lauriam & Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts), Strelitzia & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> do i look like the sort of person who has explanations for things.
> 
> also: this fic is inspired by a hadesgame fic of a similar premise (they worked in a dog shelter and it was also a chatfic) and i would hit that delicious sexy 'inspired by' button but i Literally cannot remember the name of it. im heartbroken bc i love it so much. if u know the name lmk.

[Daybreak Sea Turtle R&R]

9:24pm

**[Lauriam added ven to the chat]**

**[Lauriam changed ven’s nickname to Ventus]**

**[litzy changed Ventus’ nickname to ventus]**

**[Lauriam]** Everyone, this is Ventus. He’s the new intern for the season. Ephemera, you’re giving him a tour and explanation of how we do things tomorrow. Please don’t eat him, guys.

 **[litzy]** omg,,,,hes here,,,,,,in the flesh,,,,,,,

 **[ephemera]** FINALLY another intern i have been DYING out here your honor

 **[Skuld]** Hi Ventus! I’m Skuld. I’m one of our clinicians. My pronouns are she/her. Super excited to work with you!

 **[litzy]** ew when did u start saying ur honor i gotta stop now

 **[ephemera]** wait are we being formal;;;; i’m ephemera, but everybody calls me eph and i just do what skuld n lauriam tell me to do;;;;; he/they please n thank u

 **[ventus]** hi everyone!!!!! i’m ventus he/him!!!!! im so hyped 2 start here

  
  


**[ephemera → ventus]**

9:44pm

 **[ephemera]** hey so if you get to us at like 6am i’ll be done w opening and shit and we can get 2 work

 **[ephemera]** wait do you mind swearing?

 **[ventus]** nah it’s cool!!!!! cant wait!!!

 **[ephemera]** sick 

5:55am

 **[ventus]** hey what door should i use,,,,i just realized there are like 8,,,,,,

 **[ephemera]** the front one 

**[ventus]** what front one,,,,,,,,,

 **[ephemera]** i’ll find you it’s chill 

11:32pm

 **[ephemera]** OKAY SO i forgot to mention but we scrub each tank and give baths and wipe down and mop 3 times a day, feed twice (more for mav but Skuld and Blaine handle that), vitamins only once tho, and mop OUTSIDE only twice and also when we’re not doing that you give tours with litzy and me, we’ll teach you how to do that in like an hour when we open 2 public

 **[ventus]** wow we do a lot huh

 **[ephemera]** there’s a lot to do!!!!!!!!!

 **[ventus]** that makes sense!!

**[blaine → Lauriam]**

10:59am

 **[blaine]** who is the child

 **[Lauriam]** New intern Ventus, blond, tiny, green eyes. Is wearing a brown t-shirt today. 

**[blaine]** and

 **[Lauriam]** If you’re suspicious of how Litzy and I know him, they had the same foster home briefly and he reached out after seeing us on the instagram. 

**[blaine]** ah…… extended nepotism… 

**[Lauriam]** Can you do your job please.

 **[blaine]** is this you volunteering to clean out gula's tank 

**[Lauriam]** You’re so lucky I'm in with love you, holy shit. 

  
  


**[ventus → litzy]**

11:33am

 **[ventus]** uhhhhhhh i didn’t no sea turtles get that big ???? 

**[litzy]** happens 2 the worst of us  
**[litzy]** have u met aced yet 

**[ventus]** ......is he the one at the front of turtle bay

 **[litzy]** ya 

**[ventus]** HE’S THE SIZE OF A DINNER TABLE I HATE IT???

 **[litzy]** ya

 **[litzy]** they found him in a nuclear coolant canal in jersey 

**[ventus]** what the fuck…………..

 **[litzy]** tbh hes small 4 a leatherback

 **[ventus]** i hate that i hate that a lot 

**[litzy]** <3

**[Daybreak Sea Turtle R &R]**

4:02pm

 **[ventus]** hey is invi okay?? she kept spitting out her squid when i tried to feed her and i’m worried

 **[blaine]** brats at it again fellas 

**[ephemera]** AGAIN ??? 

**[Lauriam]** Oh, she just hates her vitamins and is an expert manipulator.

 **[litzy]** the loml,,,,,,

 **[Skuld]** So as I'm sure Eph told you, Invi is one of our 7 non-releasable residents. And she seems to be aware of this. She figured out if she refuses to eat her veggies and her fish, then we’ll give her squid because it’s the only thing she’ll eat. But then she realized that if she refuses to eat anything but the larger variety of squid, we’ll only give her that. Since she refuses to eat her veggies and fish, she’s at risk of a nutrient deficiency, so we have vitamins for her tucked under the squid’s skin. Invi figured this out, and is now learning how to bite around the vitamins. 

**[blaine]** \+ she gets pissed if shes being fed n cant find the vitamin 2 spit it out

 **[ventus]** wow these guys are really smart huh 

**[ventus]** o also why can’t i go in sick bay if mav’s being fed ??? i saw the sign but i thought we did feeding at the same time

 **[ephemera]** hes got anxiety n gets stressed when every1 else is excited

 **[litzy]** he shits when the door opens n nobody wants to clean it up

 **[Lauriam]** No swearing in the work chat Litzy

 **[litzy]** [bi_crying.png]

  
  


**[Tutant Meenage Neetle Teetles]**

12:04am

 **[blaine]** got sb to tag on one of the barriers, who’s down

 **[Lauriam]** Did you get your driver's license back?

 **[blaine]** did i get my what what

 **[Lauriam]** I’ll drive. Skuld? 

**[Skuld]** I’ll bring the goods  
**[Skuld]** Where  
**[blaine]** starlight beach ½ mile up from south entrance

 **[Lauriam]** meet at dsrr in 10?

 **[blaine]** faster please 

**[litzy → Lauriam]**

12:06am

 **[litzy]** where r u goingggggggggggggggggg

 **[Lauriam]** Turtle

 **[litzy]** what if u,,,,took me,,,,thatd b neat i think 

**[Lauriam]** Isn’t it past your bedtime

 **[litzy]** i h8 u

 **[Lauriam]** See you in a few

12:19am

 **[Lauriam]** There’s been an issue with the turtle. I’ll come get you tomorrow and we’ll get coffee or something, okay?

  
  


**[Daybreak Sea Turtle R &R]**

12:23am

 **[blaine]** on the way back 2 centr 

**[blaine]** new kemps w 2 boatstrike

 **[blaine]** eph if u c this im gonna need u in early as fuck

 **[ephemera]** i can get there at like 4am is that ok???

 **[blaine]** perfect

  
  


**[ventus → ephemera]**

12:49am

 **[ventus]** do things always happen this late at night

 **[ephemera]** yeah pretty much

 **[ephemera]** nocturnal creachers n shit

 **[ventus]** also i thought skuld was the doctor 

**[ephemera]** so’s blaine

 **[ephemera]** would kinda be shitty if we had only 1 they couldn't take days off

 **[ventus]** oh yeah i guess you’re right

 **[ephemera]** see you tomorrow ???? 

**[ventus]** yeah !!!!!!! 

**[Daybreak Sea Turtle R &R]**

3:52am

 **[blaine]** her name’s myrtle btw

**[Tutant Meenage Neetle Teetles]**

5:47am

 **[blaine]** i would fucking die for the new kid

 **[Skuld]** ??? 

**[blaine]** come 2 the backroom

 **[Skuld]** KJHSKDFJSHDFKSJDHF

 **[Lauriam]** You killed Skuld what did you do

 **[Skuld]** The baby and your feral child brought us coffee I want to cry

 **[Skuld]** Litzy must’ve remembered my order too… do we have enough time to step away from Myrtle 

**[Lauriam]** I can handle her for a while

**[Lauriam → litzy]**

5:56am

 **[Lauriam]** Love you. 

**[litzy]** wow if i knew all i had 2 do was get u coffee 4 approval damn,,,,

 **[Lauriam]** Shut up I’m trying to be sincere

 **[Lauriam]** I really appreciate your help recently

 **[litzy]** go 2 bed fruit (derogatory)

 **[Lauriam]** Litzy.

 **[litzy]** ok fine

 **[litzy]** love u


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [litzy] so were just gonna sit here and ignore the fact im dying
> 
> [Skuld] Yes!
> 
> or  
> part two strelitzia and ventus boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (gets enabled by my friends on main)  
> also sorry i lied 2 u guys in the desc of the last chapter. the real nuclear coolant canal turtle is a loggerhead i simply forgot how to write.

**[ventus → Skuld]**

7:09pm

 **[ventus]** hey did i do something wrong? blaine didn’t talk to me at all today

 **[Skuld]**??? I’m not sure. Let me check with them brb

  
  


**[Skuld → blaine]**

7:10pm

 **[Skuld]** Did you scare Ventus today 

**[blaine]** wait ventus was at work today 

**[Skuld]** Nevermind. I figured it out. 

**[blaine]** sick

**[Skuld → ventus]**

7:12pm

 **[Skuld]** Hey, you had a hat on today right? 

**[ventus]** yeah sorry was that against the rules? 

**[Skuld]** No! It’s totally fine. Just please wear your nametag if you do. Blaine is faceblind, she didn’t recognize you without your usual hair. 

**[ventus]** aw beans i’m so sorry 

**[Skuld]** It’s okay! You didn’t know!

  
  


**[ventus → blaine]**

7:23pm

 **[ventus]** hey ik this can b awkward but what r ur pronouns ?? 

**[blaine]** my pronouns are No

 **[blaine]** i’m nonbinary as in ‘refer 2 me in whatever way causes most general confusion n unrest’

 **[blaine]** most people use he but i appreciate switching up 

**[ventus]** okay loggers thank you !!!!!

 **[blaine]** loggers?

 **[ventus]** like from animal crossing!!!

  
  


**[Tutant Meenage Neetle Teetles]**

7:30pm

 **[blaine]** baby just said it was 'loggers' (from animal crossing) that i’m nonbinary im adopting him

 **[Skuld]** I mean...is it??

 **[Skuld]** I still don’t really know what that means.

 **[Lauriam]** Yeah I’d say it’s pretty loggers.

  
  


**[Daybreak Sea Turtle R &R]**

12:00pm

 **[ephemera]** litzy PLEASE come help with the giftshop i am BEGGING YOU 

**[litzy]** im dying. im dying and you want me 2 help w the giftshop

 **[Skuld]** ???

 **[Lauriam]** If Strelitzia dies while I’m meeting with donors I’ll never forgive you all

 **[blaine]** gula hit her in the nose 

**[ventus]** how did a turtle hit u in the nose

 **[Skuld]** Oh!

 **[Skuld]** Green sea turtles (especially our juveniles) tend to flap their arms wildly when they think they’re in danger. Gula is...a little more violent than some of our others. 

**[blaine]** come help wash him and i’ll show you how.

 **[litzy]** hab bloody n o s e 

**[ephemera]** please help me;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; i have a big tour coming

 **[Lauriam]** No

 **[Skuld]** Not it

 **[ventus]** i’m cleaning the mops sorry!!!

 **[blaine]** just walk them by me ill give em a bit abt turtle health 

**[ephemera]** id die 4 youuuu;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **[litzy]** so were just gonna sit here and ignore the fact im dying

 **[Skuld]** Yes!

  
  


**[blaine → ephemera]**

12:16pm

 **[blaine]** whens ur tour

 **[ephemera]** ily omg its at 12:30

 **[blaine]** ill give invi her once over then 4 the drama of it all

  
  


**[Daybreak Sea Turtle R &R]**

12:37pm

 **[litzy]** okay ill man the giftshop now 

**[ventus]** will you teach me how???

 **[litzy]** ya ofc 

**[litzy]** wait can i 

**[Skuld]** Of course.

1:01pm

 **[litzy]** HEY

 **[litzy]** look at this

 **[litzy]** [giftshop_frog.png]

 **[ventus]** enter your local sea turtle hospital giftshop you will find a friend and also a boy

 **[Lauriam]** … Why is there a live frog in the giftshop Strelitzia 

**[litzy]** stuffed ones were lonely

 **[ventus]** he just hopped in the door i think 

**[litzy]** we’re keeping him his name is Chirithy now 

**[Lauriam]** Please don’t

 **[Lauriam]** Put him out by where we hose the tanks 

**[litzy]** no<3

 **[ephemera]** kiss it 

**[ephemera]** maybe you’ll finally get a gf

 **[litzy]** i h8 u !!!!!!!!

  
  


**[Tutant Meenage Neetle Teetles]**

1:07pm

 **[blaine]** turns out i am still not fit for public consumption

 **[Lauriam]** What’s up babe

 **[blaine]** im gonna go lay on the ground. 

**[Skuld]** Tour bad?

 **[blaine]** tour bad. 

  
  


**[Skuld → ephemera]**

1:16pm 

**[Skuld]** Was your tour okay? I know Blaine’s upset but I wanted to check on you too

 **[ephemera]** oh haha im okay;;;; just the usual tour shit

 **[Skuld]** The general public was, in fact, a mistake.

 **[ephemera]** lmao yeah

 **[ephemera]** its just easy 2 forget that like. wow we really do live in south carolina huh!

 **[Skuld]** Oh it was *that* kind of tour. 

**[ephemera]** yeah it was that kind of tour 

**[Skuld]** I’m sorry. 

**[ephemera]** it’s okay!!!

 **[Skuld]** Do you want to come get ice cream with us after work today? Lauriam’s treat. 

**[ephemera]** yes please omg

  
  


**[litzy → ventus]**

2:37pm

 **[litzy]** theres a cute girl in the giftshop sos,,,,,, please sos,,,,,,

 **[ventus]** get her snap

 **[litzy]** i didnt even straighten my hair today this is the nightmare scenario

 **[ventus]** GET HER SNAP!!!!!

 **[litzy]** I CAN’T ASK FOR HER SNAP AT WORK !!!! THAT’S WEIRD !!!!!

 **[ventus]** YOU BARELY EVEN WORK HERE!!!!

 **[litzy]** KJHSKDJHSFKJDHFKJSDH

 **[litzy]** ok fuck u i got her name im gonna follow her on instagram,,,

 **[ventus]** whats her @ i need to know if you have taste

 **[litzy]** shes e_katayama but tbh just search elrena shes like 3rd

2:43pm

 **[ventus]** ok yeah you have taste

 **[litzy]** </3 y do u seem so surprised

 **[ventus]** h

 **[litzy]** et tu ventus

  
  


**[Daybreak Sea Turtle R &R]**

3:35pm

 **[blaine]** anybody wanna watch ava swim in the current tank 

**[blaine]** they’re gonna lose it 

**[ephemera]** omwomwomw

 **[ventus]** they/them turtle,,,,,,,

 **[ephemera]** they/them turtle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **[Lauriam]** they/them turtle.

 **[blaine]** im not gonna put a turtle thru an ultrasound just 2 sex it

 **[blaine]** they don’t like being handled much anyways

 **[Skuld]** Me 🤝🏽 ava  
  
 **[ephemera]** u and ava what  
  
 **[Skuld]** being trans icons who do not like to be handled

 **[litzy]** wait their flipper is better already,,,,,,,,,im gonna cry

 **[Lauriam]** All Kemp’s Ridleys are trans icons. This is simply how the world works. 

**[ventus]** wait how do you tell a kemp’s ridley i always mess it up 

**[blaine]** 5 costal scutes 

**[blaine]** more diurnal too

 **[Skuld]** Greens have 4 laterals, Kemps have 5, Loggerheads have those big heads, and it’s pretty much impossible not to recognize a leatherback.

 **[ventus]** one day i’ll get it i promise,,,,,,,,i promise !!!! 

3:46pm

 **[litzy]** everyone get over here,,,,,,swimmy baby 

**[litzy]** [crying_cat_looking_at_phone.png]

  
  


**[ventus → Lauriam]**

4:01pm

 **[ventus]** hey why is ava non releasable??? they seem p okay ???

 **[Lauriam]** Did you notice that they stayed pretty near to the surface and only dove occaisonally?

 **[ventus]** uhhh yeah

 **[Lauriam]** They have a pocket of air under their shell, like a balloon holding them up. We hope it’ll go down as they get older, but we can’t be sure

 **[Lauriam]** So they’re technically unreleasable, but we still hold out hope. 

**[ventus]** oh okay!!! sorry i’m still learning the lore,,,,,

 **[Lauriam]** Don’t be, it’s a lot to take in at once. 

4:09pm

 **[Lauriam]** Would you like to go for ice cream with a few of us tonight? Skuld’s treat. We try to do something nice once things settle down after a new turtle. 

**[ventus]** !!!!!!!!! yes please when + where

 **[Lauriam]** I’ll drive you, it’s fine. And right after we close up. 

**[ventus]** thank you thank you thank youuuuu

  
  


**[ventus → litzy]**

4:25pm

 **[ventus]** ok so running the risk of jinxing it i sorta love it here

 **[litzy]** pov i told u so

 **[ventus]** ur buying my iced cream actually 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the ventus says poggers cinematic universe.  
> what relationship should i focus on next,,,,,vote now on ur phones !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Skuld] Only if you get us a neat URL!!  
> [litzy] do u  
> [litzy] do u think @s on tiktok r called urls  
> [litzy] skuld how long have u been on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't at all relevant to the fic and will likely never come up. but in the universe of this fic skuld won miss south carolina and blaine will frequently ask if miss south carolina will come and help him out
> 
> sorry eraqus stans bashing him clears my skin. ven and litzy bonded over hating his ass.

**[Daybreak Sea Turtle R &R] **

9:34am

**[litzy]** KHJSKJDFHSKDJFHSDKJFHZKJSHDSKJFHSDFKJ

**[litzy]** VEN JUST FELL ASLEEP WALKING

**[Skuld]** ??? Is he okay?

**[Lauriam]** He what?

**[litzy** ] i dont wanna wake him up,,,,,

**[Skuld]** Is! He! Okay!

**[litzy]** ya prolly 

9:38am

**[ventus]** wow,,,,disrespect in the work chat litzy huh!!!!

**[litzy]** shUT

**[ventus]** can’t even be narcoleptic in peace 

**[litzy]** do u need a new shirt

**[blaine]** just steal one from the giftshop im not a snitch

**[Skuld]** Please...is everyone alright? 

**[ventus]** oh yeah 

  
  


**[Skuld → ventus]**

9:41am

**[Skuld]** Ven! Are you alright?!??!?

**[ventus]** ya im okay!!!!!!!

**[ventus]** wait u guys know i have narcolepsy right 

**[ventus]** i said it on my application???

**[ventus]** tbh that one wasn’t even cataplexic tho that's not how it affects me. im just dead tired. like that was pure 100% vencore. 

**[Skuld]** Yes! But do you have a way to manage it? I’d hate if you fell and hurt yourself. 

**[ventus]** ya so uhhhhh one sec

  
  


**[ventus → litzy]**

9:42am

**[ventus]** is skuld gonna fire me if i tell her i cant afford my meds rn 

**[litzy]** no but shes prolly gonna offer u a raise

**[ventus]** wibble.png

**[litzy]** do u ever think abt how we just have 2 microdose meth 2 like. Live

**[ventus]** y do u think eraqus h8d it 

**[litzy]** ok ya

  
  


**[ventus → Skuld]**

9:44am

**[ventus]** so like this is embarrassing but basically i can’t afford my meds rn but i DO drink a ton of coffee bc thats hopefully better than nothing

**[Skuld]** Do you want to take a nap in the break room for a while?? Would that help?? I’m sorry I don’t know that much about narcolepsy...We’d still pay you for however long you sleep obviously.

**[ventus]** can we talk about this in person?? ill be back there in a sec

  
  


**[Tutant Meenage Neetle Teetles]**

9:50am

**[Skuld]** Can we review the budgets… 

**[Lauriam]** Is this about Ventus?

**[blaine]** do u even have to ask lauriam

**[blaine]** ya but its all in spreadsheets so,,, 

**[Skuld]** I will tolerate them but only because I care about this hospital 

**[Lauriam]** And our interns

**[Skuld]** And our interns!!!!

**[ventus → litzy]**

4:01pm

**[ventus]** lsjdfkjsdhf how long did u guys let me sleep

**[litzy]** like we were gonna wake u up for lunch but u were like. Out of It. 

**[litzy]** i put urs in the fridge dw

**[ventus]** im gonna cry,,,,,,,,,,,

  
  


**[Daybreak Sea Turtle R &R]**

11:03pm

**[litzy added Chirithybot]**

**[litzy changed Chirithybot’s name to chirithybot]**

**[litzy]** every1 meet our new bestie 

**[litzy]** .chirithybot

**[chirithybot]** ribbit

**[ephemera]** omg

**[ephemera]** .chirithybot

**[chirithybot]** ribbit

**[Skuld]** Wait how do I do it

**[Skuld]** .chirithybot

**[chirithybot]** ribbit

**[Skuld]** I love him...how’s the real Chirithy doing? 

**[litzy]** obsessed with the mop buckets

**[blaine]** giving chirithybot mod privileges as we speak

**[Lauriam]** The frog before your own boyfriend? Heartbreaking. 

**[ephemera]** top 10 anime betrayals

**[ephemera]** .chirithybot

**[chirithybot]** ribbit

**[litzy]** hold on im still coding him 

**[Skuld]** .chirithybot

**[Skuld]** Come back Chirithybot!!!

**[litzy]** GIVE ME A SECOND

**[litzy]** .chirithybot!addone

**[chirithybot]** chirithy has visited 1 time

**[Lauriam]** Strelitzia this is a work chat… Where we do work… 

**[litzy]** and? chirithy is an employee

**[blaine]** this is work related babe

**[ephemera]** let her speak

**[Skuld]** .chirithybot

**[chirithybot]** ribbit

**[Skuld]** I’m going to be thinking about this all night…

7:06am

**[ventus]** luxu is officially 16 pounds !!!!

**[ephemera]** he lost weight ???????

**[blaine]** fuck 

**[ventus]** wait

**[ventus]** wait this is ava

**[ventus]** sorry,,,,i’m so damn narcoleptic i cant even tell my own sons apart,,,,,

**[litzy]** it’s not your fault,,,,they’re identical,,,, 

**[Lauriam]** ben_affleck_smoking.png

**[ephemera]** did u just reference victorious 

**[ephemera]** were allowed 2 do that

**[ephemera]** im gonna lose it

**[Skuld]** Eph why wouldn’t you be allowed to reference Victorious??

**[ephemera]** ;;;;;;;;;;;; ur like emotionally all 40   
**[Skuld]** Your life ends 30 seconds from now! <3

**[Lauriam]** No violence on hospital property.

**[blaine]** we dont own this land its rented

**[blaine]** we own the building itself only

**[blaine]** so technically, as long as you meet him outside,

**[blaine]** you’re good

**[litzy]** GET HIS ASS SKULD

**[Lauriam]** Strelitzia!!

**[litzy]** sorry

**[litzy]** get his *ss skuld 

**[Lauriam]** :-(

  
  


**[blaine, Lauriam, litzy, Skuld]**

11:35am

**[litzy]** can i make a tiktok 4 the hospital

**[litzy]** pleeeeease we deserve it

**[blaine]** gut instinct fuck yeah 

**[Skuld]** Only if you get us a neat URL!!

**[litzy]** do u

**[litzy]** do u think @s on tiktok r called urls

**[litzy]** skuld how long have u been on tumblr

**[Skuld]** ...Too long

**[blaine]** free skuld

**[Lauriam]** @Daybreaktownrescueandrehab is probably too long

**[blaine]** if that was our @ i’d quit

**[Skuld]** Don’t you mean our URL!!!!

**[litzy]** ive had @seaturtlepeople saved for weeks 

**[blaine]** ur the best 

**[blaine]** motion 2 give litzy full permission 2 go wild on there

**[Skuld]** Motion seconded

**[Lauriam]** Motion approved. 

**[litzy]** i love youuuuu

  
  


**[ephemera, litzy, ventus]**

3:35pm

**[ephemera]** so i was thinking

**[ephemera]** do sea turtles have internal monologues? 

**[ventus]** ????

**[ventus]** thude what

**[ephemera]** ok first of all

**[ephemera]** thude

**[ephemera]** n do u think aced is narrating how shit i am as i try 2 calm him down or,

**[litzy]** its gender neutral dude idiot 

**[litzy]** also yeah but only aced

**[ventus]** wym 

**[ventus]** like in books n shit?

**[ephemera]** ya like the little voice in ur head

**[ventus]** the

**[ventus]** the what

**[litzy]** ven r u telling me that. are you telling me u dont have an internal monologue

**[ventus]** uh??? no???? 

**[ephemera]** dude WHAT

**[litzy]** how the fuck do u THINK?

**[ventus]** i just ????? i do??? i think and then i start thinking???? why would my brain talk to itself its all me up here

**[ephemera]** this is so fucked up tell me more

**[ephemera]** so is it like;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; pictures?

**[litzy]** ^^^

**[ventus]** no???

**[ventus]** tbh idk if i think

**[ventus]** head empty 

**[ephemera]** in the nicest way possible im literally obsessed w u. 

**[ephemera]** like what the fuck is wrong w u.

**[litzy]** eph shut UP its not his fault his heads empty 

**[ephemera]** i have 2 go lead a tour but what the FUCK

**[Daybreak Sea Turtle R &R]**

5:06pm

**[litzy]** .chirithybot!addone

**[chirithybot]** chirithy has visited 2 time

**[blaine]** 2 time

**[ephemera]** 2 time

**[Skuld]** 2 time

**[litzy]** fuck u guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay do NOT accuse me of making ven narcoleptic exclusively for the victorious joke b/c narcoleptic ven has always been my hc for everything but i was rewatching victorious with my friend and we were like,,,,,,, its all coming together baby. 
> 
> i have fallen asleep walking back from mopping the turtle room. late nights looking for nests get u good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10:20pm
> 
> [ventus] SHE PUSHED ME INTO THE OCEAN!!!!!!
> 
> [ephemera] f

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna get rid of timestamps but then...this.  
> oh also this chapter you get sort of intro'd to my two of my favorite characters. 
> 
> i hope u like how i interpreted the blauriam divorce. these two are so married.

**[Daybreak Sea Turtle R &R]**

2:07am

 **[Skuld]** .chirithybot

 **[chirithybot]** ribbit

 **[Skuld]** Thank you Chirithybot…

  
  


**[Tutant Meenage Neetle Teetles]**

2:08am

 **[blaine]** why tf r u awake @ 2am 

**[Skuld]** Why are /you/ awake at 2am?

 **[blaine]** this isnt abt me

 **[Skuld]** :-/ 

**[blaine]** ok and

 **[Skuld]** :-///////

 **[Lauriam]** Here’s a fun concept: we all have to wake up in 3-4 hours, so let’s go to bed.

 **[blaine]** when he wont even turn over n say that to my face

 **[blaine]** romance is dea

 **[Skuld]** Romance is dea

 **[Skuld]** Wow Lauriam finally got them… 

  
  


**[ephemera, litzy, ventus]**

2:31am

**[litzy renamed the chat meth dealer’s union]**

**[litzy]** what do u call a cute gay person

 **[ephemera]** what

 **[litzy]** fruit snack

 **[ephemera]** thanks litz

 **[ventus]** sick name

 **[ephemera]** y meth tho

 **[litzy]** 4 adhd meds

 **[ephemera]** o right

 **[litzy]** ok so i was thinking abt the swedish chef

 **[litzy]** what the fuck was up w him

 **[ephemera]** i love you but i’m watching a nest right now 

**[litzy]** CAN I COME

 **[ephemera]** it’s 2am and you can’t drive

 **[litzy]** ur so boring 

  
  


**[litzy → Lauriam]**

2:42am

 **[litzy]** i can hear u and blaine talking so 

**[litzy]** can ven and i watch a nest this week please please pleaaaaaaaase im bored

 **[Lauriam]** We’ll close the door, sorry. 

**[Lauriam]** And I’ll talk to her and Skuld about it. 

**[litzy]** FUCK YEAH 

**[Lauriam]** That’s a maybe, not a yes. 

**[litzy]** ,,,,,,,fuck yeah,,,???

 **[Lauriam]** That’s fair. Love you, go to bed.

  
  


**[litzy → blaine]**

2:49am

 **[litzy]** ur up right

 **[litzy]** n dont lie i can hear u w lauriam

 **[blaine]** ok whats wrong

 **[litzy]** i need ur help coding 

**[blaine]**.

 **[litzy]** its for chirithybot 

**[blaine]** fine

 **[blaine]** ive got some ideas

  
  


**[litzy → ventus]**

2:51am

 **[litzy]** so what if we went nest watching at kings head rite 

**[litzy]** that would be fun i think

 **[litzy]** r u asleep u fuckign square

 **[litzy]** :((((((((((((((

5:49am

 **[ventus]** hey so do you uh. do you sleep?

 **[ventus]** i take it back ik the answer to that

**[Daybreak Sea Turtle R &R]**

7:01am

 **[Lauriam]** Skuld and I have another donor and board meeting today. Please behave.

 **[Lauriam]** The frog is in charge.

 **[blaine]** say his name asshole

 **[Lauriam]** … Chirithy is in charge. 

**[chirithybot]** ribbit

 **[blaine]** never say i dont do anything for you strelitzia

 **[Lauriam]** I’m not gonna even question it at this point. 

**[ephemera]** wait litz what did u DO to the boy

 **[litzy]** he knows his name now <3 

**[ephemera]** incredible

 **[blaine]** speaking of

 **[blaine]** chirithybot!addone

 **[chirithybot]** chirithy has visited 3 time(s)

  
  


**[Lauriam → blaine]**

7:07am

 **[Lauriam]** Are you telling me

 **[Lauriam]** That when you abandoned me to the cold last night

 **[Lauriam]** You were helping Strelitzia code her frogbot

 **[blaine]** i knew i was nothing but a space heater to you…. 

**[Lauriam]** Yes. Obviously. 

**[blaine]** im taking blaine 2 and litzy in the divorce

 **[Lauriam]** Heartbreaking, don’t forget your toothbrush.

  
  


**[ephemera → ventus]**

10:57am

 **[ephemera]** shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you cant tell anybody abt this but skuld’s handed down the ok for you and litz to watch a nest 2nite. like ill be right down the beach @ a few others but 

**[ephemera]** im telling u because its a Lot

 **[ephemera]** n if u dont think ur ready thats chill 

**[ephemera]** so like! nows ur chance 2 back out if u want to sleep tonight

 **[ventus]** wait really!!! that’s so cool

 **[ventus]** no im super down

 **[ventus]** when do we start????? do u guys have flashlights??? how many???

 **[ephemera]** sundown, yes n u have 2 use red ones, and im just gonna assign u guys 2 the one

 **[ephemera]** ill drive us over n just yell if it starts boiling

  
  


**[litzy → ventus]**

11:56am

 **[litzy]** VEN VEN VEN VEN VEN

 **[ventus]**??!?!?!?!?!?!? what

 **[litzy]** REMEMBER THAT GIRL

 **[litzy]** WE STALKED HER ON INSTAGRAM

 **[ventus]** ya ofc 

**[litzy]** SHES BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND SHE ASKED ABOUT APPLYING TO WORK HERE!!!!!!!!! IM HIDING IN THE BACK ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **[ventus]** GIVE HER THE APPLICATION!!!!!

  
  


**[litzy → Lauriam]**

12:03pm

 **[litzy]** hey r we hiring

 **[Lauriam]** Only for someone to work the giftshop, not to work with the turtles

 **[litzy]** ok cool where do we keep the apps

 **[Lauriam]** ask Blaine

  
  


**[litzy → blaine]**

12:04pm

 **[litzy]** where do u keep th app forms

 **[blaine]** they’re online, this isn't the dark ages

 **[blaine]** here [link] 

  
  


**[litzy → Skuld]**

12:31pm

 **[litzy]** skuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuld are you still in meetings

 **[litzy]** skuld the girl who complimented me wants to apply here

 **[litzy]** shes so pretty im gonna die???? 

**[litzy]** im gonna combust skuld

 **[litzy]** come back :((((

  
  


**[Daybreak Sea Turtle R &R]**

3:13pm

 **[ventus]** okay so

 **[ventus]** please don’t ask how i figured this out but apparently if you sing to gula in ukrainian he settles down a little bit 

**[Lauriam]** No offense Ventus, but I absolutely need to know more.

 **[Skuld]** ^^^^ I thought I was his favorite!!!!

 **[blaine]** shut up you’re ira’s favorite 

**[Skuld]** That’s fair.

 **[ventus]** i panicked and started singing marietta ways 

**[ventus]** and i think it confused him because he just 

**[ventus]** stopped hitting me??? and settled down to be moved 

**[ephemera]** ventus and i cant stress this shit enough wtf is happening in your brain 

**[ventus]** i don’t know!!! i just live here i swear

4:23pm

 **[Lauriam]** So I won’t be touching Ventus’ apparent Ukrainian singing skills with a 10 foot pole, but: Strelitzia and Ventus, you’re watching nests 53 and 81 on Kings Head Beach tonight, Ephemera, Blaine, you get to play professionals on scene incase a boil starts (We’re a little early in the season to be seeing any, but just in case). Skuld and I will be on call as always. The shift is from 8 - 2.

 **[blaine]** y are u telling us so officially. meetings changed u

 **[Lauriam]** G-d forbid I use our work chat for work-related things. 

  
  


**[blaine, Lauriam, litzy]**

7:39pm

 **[Lauriam]** I left you guys thermoses of coffee on the counter. Please bring jackets. 

**[litzy]** ok but i wont wear shoes

 **[blaine]** is it ice coffee

 **[Lauriam]** Yes it’s iced coffee, and please wear shoes

 **[litzy]** :////

 **[blaine]** see you later 

  
  


**[meth dealer’s union]**

10:17pm

 **[litzy]** okay so i need ur help

 **[ephemera]** ya

 **[litzy]** what meme do i send to the cute girl who applied today

 **[litzy]** [ this one ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/557650910134927366/790052493731430410/image0.png)

**[litzy]** [ or this one ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/511683674165739560/790670849413349436/tumblr_bb124613c826482a936c62d8b1e9000f_cbeeb11a_400.jpg)

**[ventus]** im gonna steal them n e ways but the gills one

 **[ephemera]** can i offer a third option;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **[litzy]** pls

 **[ephemera]** [ here ](https://img.ifunny.co/images/93e6aa9a0dbbe63918516e8acf8ff583fdbd769b78758f5550b690d736684629_1.jpg)

**[litzy]** eph i love u, ur another sibling to me 

**[litzy]** so i say this w so much love

 **[litzy]** i am not fucking sending the prettiest girl ive ever seen in my life an ifunny meme

 **[ventus]** i think ifunny is neat,,,,,

10:20pm

 **[ventus]** SHE PUSHED ME INTO THE OCEAN!!!!!!

 **[ephemera]** f

 **[litzy]** </3

 **[litzy]** i took his phone and wallet first i dont c the problem

11:39pm

 **[litzy]** what gourd do u think ur the most like

 **[ephemera]** uhhh daisy gourd i think

 **[ventus]** one sec

 **[ventus]** tennessee spinning

 **[litzy]** cool im a pumpkin

 **[ephemera]** that’s cheating

12:03am

 **[litzy]** SHE REPLIED

 **[ephemera]** WHAT’D SHE SAY

[litzy] the lesbian flag computer clown and ‘i had to google like 3 of those words’ !!!! SHE’S GAY !!!!!!

 **[ventus]** i mean we knew that

 **[ventus]** she wore skirt shorts

 **[litzy]** im gonna throw u in the ocean again do NOT test me

1:30am

 **[ventus]** local bisexual falling asleep on the sand w half an hour to go

 **[ephemera]** ,,,,, u or litz 

**[ventus]** oh if i was falling asleep id be gone already 

**[litzy]** stop fucking slandering me!!!!!!

 **[ephemera]** don’t make me pull the slander v libel card

 **[litzy]** ur literally stinky. icb ur stinky.

  
  


**[blaine → Lauriam]**

2:14am

 **[blaine]** your sister fell asleep and had to be carried back to the car

 **[Lauriam]** Did you do the carrying? Or did you make Ephemera and Ventus do it? 

**[blaine]** eph. obviously. 

**[Lauriam]** Thanks.

 **[Lauriam]** See you at home. 

**[blaine]** you're carrying her up the stairs

 **[Lauriam]** Yeah, I am. Love you

 **[blaine]** gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know i hiked portions of the AT with marietta ways' cousin? yeah. fun stuff. raining teddies is a weird song.  
> i hope you guessed right: the two of my favorite characters are Blaine 2 (blaine's cat) and elrena.  
> 


End file.
